


Spectator Sport

by Mosca



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Steve to the Olympic events he wants and gets Steve the ice dancer he wants, because sometimes watching is hotter than participating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [footnoterphone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footnoterphone/gifts).



> This is all footnoterphone's fault, because first she fanmailed me that "everyone must be shipped with the magical unicorn," meaning Guillaume Cizeron, and then she prompted me to write "Steve Rogers x anyone you want." 
> 
> For those of you more versed in MCU than figure skating, [these](http://41.media.tumblr.com/0a482eed6d001e803f980f7b3c3185db/tumblr_nhp997BVC81qc5l9co1_1280.jpg) [pics](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/00/2014_Grand_Prix_of_Figure_Skating_Final_Gabriella_Papadakis_Guillaume_Cizeron_IMG_3766.JPG/674px-2014_Grand_Prix_of_Figure_Skating_Final_Gabriella_Papadakis_Guillaume_Cizeron_IMG_3766.JPG) [should](http://photos-e.ak.instagram.com/hphotos-ak-xaf1/t51.2885-15/10946557_1402249860075900_532968341_n.jpg) [help.](http://photography.ice-dance.com/2012-13/cache/13JW/FD/13JW-DFD-6119-PC-MH_595.jpg)
> 
> Many thanks to lovessong for the beta.

“You know where they might need superheroes?” Steve says, gesturing with his beer bottle like he might actually be feeling its effects. “The Winter Olympics.”

Tony gives him a lecture on the perks of being friends with a billionaire, then puts in a few calls. Two months later, Tony is enduring the second day of the ice dance competition. “You couldn’t be a hockey fan?” he whispers to Steve for about the fifth time since they got to Korea.

“Nope,” Steve says. The first time Tony complained, Steve gave him the real answer: he sees enough violence in real life that he likes his sports graceful and non-combative. 

Tony’s not convinced about the non-combative part, since these people are moving awfully fast for professional athletes with knives on their feet, and most of them look like they’re out for blood. “Which one do you want?” he asks, mostly because Steve studies the warm-up sessions so intently that he jumps out of his seat whenever Tony attempts conversation.

“Want?”

“Want. As in, which one, if they magically appeared in your hotel room tonight, would you be so overcome with lust that you wouldn’t lecture me for making the necessary arrangements?”

Steve pretends not to be dignifying this with a response, but Tony suspects that what he’s really doing is mulling it over. He keeps mulling, and ignoring Tony, until the French team comes out to take their marks. The girl is a leggy blonde with the kind of face that’s all the more beautiful because nothing about it is quite right; the boy has beard-trimming skills that make Tony jealous and a body built for pole dancing in Chelsea. “I want him,” Steve whispers. “But don’t.”

"You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't want me to take you up on it," Tony says.

Steve shrugs and shoots Tony the smile that means, _I am fifty years older than you and have seen things._

It is not that difficult to get an Olympic figure skater a message saying, "Captain America would like to fuck you," although it is difficult to get him to take it seriously. At first, Tony thinks it's the language barrier, but it turns out the French ice dancer speaks perfect English. He just gets a lot of offers, which with that ass is no surprise. Tony ends up going through his partner, the devastatingly interesting-looking blonde, who manages to get Guillaume to admit that he wants to bang a superhero just as badly as a superhero wants to bang him. At the end of the conversation, he asks her if she wants a job at Stark Industries' Paris office. She says she's not ready to retire from ice dance yet, but if he calls her back in four years, she'd prefer Tokyo. Tony looks into the future and predicts he will have a new favorite employee.

Guillaume turns up in their hotel suite the following night wearing glued-on jeans and a nervous smile. Tony pours champagne and pretends not to leer at him while Steve kisses his cheeks with a fluid gentility he must have picked up in France sometime in the '40s. Maybe Steve met this boy's great-grandfather on a battlefield somewhere - the world has a way of coming full-circle like that. Steve and Guillaume whisper between themselves for a minute, then come to the bar to swipe glasses of champagne. "We're going to chat for a minute," Steve says. "We won't do anything without you."

Tony holds up his hands and backs up so hard he almost bowls down the row of bottles behind him. "I never said you had to include me."

"But you want to be included," Steve says. "You always want to be."

Tony takes a deep swig of his champagne. "Maybe I'll just watch."

Guillaume's ridiculously blue eyes seem to glint. It's no shock that he loves to be watched. He places his glass and Steve's on the bar and pulls Steve into a wet, messy kiss, like he's so young and Gallic and beautiful that none of his prior lovers have taught him to kiss properly. If he's a bit of an untrained puppy, he'll be even more entertaining. Steve holds Guillaume's face still, a giant supersoldier hand on each cheek, and gives him a kissing lesson.

Steve leads Guillaume into the bedroom and motions for Tony to follow. Tony tops off his champagne, then decides to bring the bottle with him. By the time he makes it to the bedroom, Steve and Guillaume are both half naked and kissing on the bed, Guillaume straddling Steve's lap. Their bodies are two distinct flavors of perfection, Steve's serum-enhanced and larger than life, Guillaume's slim and flexible, honed for a single purpose. They stop to breathe, and they both look over at Tony, Steve with an affectionate smile, Guillaume wetting his lips with his tongue. Tony, who has already set the champagne on an end table, flops back into an easy chair by the window, spreading his legs to fill the pillowy seat. "How do you feel about audience participation?" he says, illustrating with a hand in his lap.

"Fantastic," Guillaume says. He tugs at Steve's belt. As a courtesy, Tony waits until they're naked to whip his cock out, and by then, neither of them is paying attention to him. Except that they are, because Guillaume has been performing his entire life, so he keeps nudging Steve toward flattering angles, cheating him to the side so Tony can see their backs and butts undulate in unison, their hard cocks brush and rebound against each other. Steve dwarfs Guillaume in that respect as well, but not in a bad way. Guillaume's proportions are a mathematical triumph, his arousal an unreal shade of red-violet against the fair skin of Steve's thigh.

Guillaume whispers, making Steve laugh. To distract himself from the disappointment of not being able to read their minds, Tony slurps champagne. As they go through the pedantic business of condoms and lube, Tony closes his eyes and imagines what's to come, the possibilities and the improbabilities. When he opens his eyes, Steve is lying on his back, sideways so his head hangs over the edge of the bed, knees peaked and apart, while Guillaume kneels poised to fuck him. 

Tony has been jerking off more rigorously than he realized. His balls tighten, and his breath shudders as he comes. Not the timing he'd planned on, but fortuitous. This isn't really about him, and he'll be able to watch the rest like a movie.

A dirty movie where a sculpted fairy creature stretches Steve to take his cock, so focused on the task that he bites his own lip until it purples. Steve groans as Guillaume enters him, then laughs shyly. Guillaume starts out gentle, working his cock in inch by inch, until Steve runs out of patience and yanks Guillaume's hips into him. Guillaume takes the hint, his impeccable round ass dimpling with exertion as he slams into Steve, Steve's huge cock bobbing as he absorbs each thrust. Straining, Steve takes one hand off Guillaume's hip to stroke himself, moaning as he shakes out his release. Guillaume lasts another sublime minute before he follows Steve's lead, arcing his face to the ceiling as he comes.

Tony puts his cock away. Steve is holding Guillaume, his arms drowning Guillaume's slim chest as he kisses Guillaume's forehead. Tony slips into the hallway and checks his phone for messages, allowing them a private moment.

Fully dressed, Steve and Guillaume join Tony in the hall. "Thanks for the beautiful evening," Guillaume says, kissing Tony chastely. He gives Steve a more passionate and prolonged goodbye before seeing himself out.

As soon as they're alone, Steve kisses Tony intensely, possessively. "What next?" Tony says. "It's still your night, and women's curling doesn't start until two tomorrow."

"Room service?" Steve says, but he pats Tony's ass like a promise that the night will end with a second round, one where Tony won’t stay on the sidelines.


End file.
